<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Party Without A Cake by WhatUGotThere_AKnife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993649">Birthday Party Without A Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatUGotThere_AKnife/pseuds/WhatUGotThere_AKnife'>WhatUGotThere_AKnife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Help my grammars, Hurt No Comfort, I'm suck at English, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Orphan Kokichi, Ouma not Oma, SHSL Actor Kokichi Ouma, Sad Oma Kokichi, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Texting, This dumb bitch is trying to write angst, at 3 in the morning, depresso, not so happy birthday, past bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatUGotThere_AKnife/pseuds/WhatUGotThere_AKnife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi has been planning his death for a while. Searched for a perfect time to execute that plan. On his birthday's night, a body will be discovered infront of the class 79A's dorm. Kokichi Ouma was sure his scheme shall not fail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Party Without A Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh ok you read the tags. This shit will be kinda heavy or not for some of you &gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>English is not my first language, bare with my terrible grammars. Sorry ;w;</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi has been planned his death for a while. Searched for a perfect time to execute that plan. On his birthday's night, a body will be discovered infront of the class 79A's dorm. Kokichi Ouma was sure his scheme shall not fail.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh ok you read the tags. This shit will be kinda heavy or not for some of you &gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>English is not my first language, bare with my terrible grammars. Sorry ;w;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Actor does not understand why was he even borned in the first place. He was his mother's mistake after a night with a man she barely remembered. He wished his mother hadn't decided to keep the baby then ended up being casted out of her family after he was borned. Living alone by herself were tough enough and with a baby Ouma?</p><p>He must have been really happy if only she didn't started to drink during to her work at the night club. Kokichi's mother were an unpopular singer. She can sings beautifully and would have been a good performer if not because of her undying love for alcohol and her sexual hobby.</p><p>Kokichi knew that everytime she brings a man to their apartment, she would sing for him while Kokichi was hiding somewhere they wouldn't notice. Kokichi adores her voice so much, he would forgive everything she did to him when her descant rings at the beautiful melody. Regardless, Kokichi indeed loves his mother.</p><p>Kokichi just doesn't really like whenever his mother hit him for not doing something right or missing something when he cleaned up after the night. He mostly avoids touching the pink-liked bubblegum cover being tossed around near the white substances that he will swipe off with a mop. He hates the smell of that objects and couldn't pick up or come near the thing he now known the condoms.</p><p>No matter how hard he cried when he tried to explain that he couldn't pick that up to his mother, she always smack the boy more violently or started to throw everything she found near at him and screams for him to shut up.</p><p>The small actor soon found the switch. The switch which help him easily shutting down all his emotions and manipulates it to the ways he wanted. He didn't cry everytime he got thrashed by a bottle of wine anymore, neither any emotions when he went to class with an empty stomach and some new scars or bruises under his thin body.</p><p>Kokichi always skips PE because of the short handed uniform and always get punished by his mother when she've got the school's calls.</p><p>Luckily for him, she never did anything serious to his face that couldn't covered by some bandages. It doesn't affect the actor's smiles so that's the positive side.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nobody would find out.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Not even when he began to signed up for some acting competitions when he was 9 and always won the first places due to his abilities to fake some dumb tears and lying his ass out.</p><p> </p><p>Suzuki Ouma, his mother had died at a car crash when he turned 13, overloaded by alcohol while driving. He didn't tears up at his mother's funeral despite there were only him under the rain. He just couldn't anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi's got some saved up money from the competitions to lived on his own since he had turned to the legal age in Japan and didn't need guardians anymore. So no orphanage for him.</p><p>He has been working hard at his part time jobs ever since he has the ability to pay the rent and other stuff that he supposed he need for his well being. That doesn't mean he could eat nicely though. His payment is low for his rent, foods and other school supplies he needed.</p><p>The actor doesn't forget to keep up his facade which full with jokes, lies and pranks. His scores were still high up nonetheless to his pranks and how much death threats he recieves everyday on his desk.</p><p>Sure, his pranks were always for fun and harmless but not with some of the kids with big ego. They I'll always trying to find a chance to scribble down some stupid dirty words on his desk, sometimes they even left a flower pot for him. Kokichi always go to class early. Early enough to cleans all that messes on his desk before anyone could see that their troller was being bullied.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi has been keeping that facade even when he went to highschool. Hope's Peek Academy eventually found him and invited him to attend to their academy as an Ultimate Actor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right now, that actor is leaning on the rail of the edge of the rooftop right ontop of the Class 79A's dorm. He had decided to end his life on his 17th birthday after his failed attempts to making friends. Was he even trying? It's no surprising no one would find him endearing after all lies, teasing and all those words he had said. Gosh, even Kokichi found himself annoying. <em><strong>An unwanted rat.</strong></em></p><p>But no matter how much of a terrible person he is, there were still someone who somehow could tolerate Kokichi and always laugh at his jokes.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara, the person's name brings a warm feeling to his heart whenever he thinks of the cute detective. The boy's perfect body, perfect eyelashes, perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect laugh. He's fucking perfect on everything. Saihara were the best thing that ever came to his life and the Ultimate Actor just <em>had</em> to drive him away aswell.</p><p>They had fought the other day a month ago when all of the class are going on a beach. The small purple-haired boy was wearing a normal long handed checkered shirt along with some long pants despite the burning weather on the beach.</p><p>Momota just had to came and forced him to take off his "unnecessary clothes". Kokichi of course had to yelled at him for trying to touch him.</p><p>"Like I would want to ruin my beautiful skin, stupid Momota-chan!" Kokichi had yelled.</p><p>"But you could have use some suncream! Why wearing these clothes?!" Momota bit back.</p><p>"Can't you see I didn't bring any?"</p><p>Gonta then had came out of nowhere with a bottle of suncream in his hand, offering it to the small boy, "Uhh, Gonta didn't know Kokichi didn't bring suncream with him. But Gonta have! You can can use Gonta's!" He smiled.</p><p>"Eww no. Why would I want that from you? I bet It was full of bugs or some weird bug thingy."</p><p>"Hey! He was kind enough to offer it to you! Why couldn't you just do something as simple as thank him and go down he beach?!" Momota snapped catching Kokichi off guarded.</p><p>"Oh just shut up would you? Why don't you just leave me be here and go fuck your assassin girlfriend somewhere else that isn't near me?~"</p><p>"You-"</p><p>"Enough." A sharp glare from the Ultimate Assassin pierce through the Ultimate Actor. "The brat is obviously unreasonable, Kaito. Can't you see that this whole ol'deal is wasting our time? Just get on with it, brat."</p><p>"Uh nah, not gonna take order from the Mss. I kill people here."</p><p>In a blink of eyes, Kokichi was being pulled from the sand by the neck. The assassin's glares remaind there. Choking him slowly. He actually wished her to finish it but something or someone interupted her. He landed on the sand, hands at his neck as he struggling to breath.</p><p>The others gather around them as Kokichi weakly stand up. Some argument were made. He insulted a lot of his classmates including Saihara when he was trying to reason with him. He knew at that moment, he fucked up when Saihara was taken a back, tearing a bit as everyone stared danger at the small boy for hurting the detective. His classmate were trying to comfort the blue-haired boy when Kokichi slipt out then went back to their dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Saihara hasn't spoken to him ever since that incident.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he never should let himself get attached but he already have and oh he wishes all the pain could stop. It's hit him like these pain from those past years that he has been bottled up were getting him all at once.</p><p>It's hurt so badly. Physical and mentally. More cuts were adding to his wrists and thigns at faster rate than before. All he could do is not to break down anywhere, anytime and right infront of everyone. He wants so badly that all the pain could go numb but he seems can't find the switch useful again.</p><p>It's over. He knew he should have done this a long time ago but he didn't and now he's going to do it on his very birthday. The day when his mother made her biggest mistake. She'd borned a monster. That could only hurt everything and everyone he cares for. Even hurt his beloved Saihara. Kokichi doesn't even have the right to call the detective by that name now. Gosh! What the fuck is wrong with him? How can he hurted so many people by just one simple incident? How can he not dead yet? If he died before he went to this school maybe he wouldn't have hurt Saihara like this. Everything he did are all mistakes.</p><p>He now shall fix it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ping. You've got a messenge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Hey Kokichi? It's your birthday? I haven't seen you since this morning.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Oh? What this Saihara-chan? Some kind of confession?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>I just wanted to say we should make up. We all should make up since It's your birthday.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective </p><p>
  <strong>I've already texted the group chat. They'll be seeing it soon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Aww no need to be like that Shumai. I don't need anyone else to know about it. Only you~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>We should have celebrate your birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't notice this eariler.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Happy birthday Ouma-kun!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi's mouth hurts from gritting his teeth. The grips of his shaky hands on his phone tightened. Unwanted tears drooling out from his eyes as the small boy tries his best to wipe it off and not to break down.</p><p>He didn't respond the text. Only sobbing quietly, knees to his chest as he tries again and again to make the off switch works.</p><p>The actor doesn't deserve this kindness. Not after he told Saihara to shut up and go die in a corner.</p><p>Despite all that, he still wants to be saved. He wants to have a second chance to his life. Letting out all of this mess and pour it to the detective. Kokichi was so fucking tired, he can't keeps up like this anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma? Are you still there?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Are you at your room right now? We are bringing a birthday party to your room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma-kun, where are you? We didn't find you at your room. It's not even locked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Nah, not in my room. I'm at the rooftop, silly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Didn't you know this is a perfect time to jump from here? The wind is great up here ;0</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma, that's not a subject you should be joking around.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Oh c'mon Saihara-chan~ Wouldn't be surprised if I successfully jump from here to your balcony? Pretty epic y'know ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma? We found a</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The note he did left on his bedside-table has the words "<strong>Goodbye</strong>" on it. He didn't expect anyone to bother with it but he just left it there. They eventually had found it.</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>A weird note on you desk. Where are you going?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Oh It's nothing Saihara-chan. I'm just going to a veeeeeeeery far place to meet up with my mom ;p She misses me very much and really wants to see me on my birthday :D Such a weird woman.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>But the way you left this note kind of hinting that you're not gonna coming back. Will you come back to us? Ouma-kun?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Of course not my dear detective~ My mom is dead, silly~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>...Ouma? Is that a lie?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He's wasting time texting with Saihara. He didn't respond anymore. Just staring at his phone as he started to climb to the other side of the rail.</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma-kun... You've been acting weird since this morning. What are you hinting at?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma-kun? Are you really at the roof?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Please answer me.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Please, are you still there?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Don't do anything stupid. We're coming.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma, listen to me and stay still. We're at the 4th floor now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Hah! Nope detective! It seems that I've won! I've already locked the door~ Who do you take me for? An idiot like Momota-chan?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>No Ouma! Stay with me!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>OUMA! OPEN THE DOOR! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud bang could be heard from the roof's door. Then followed with a fushion of chaotic bangings, sobbing, screaming and yelling of his name.</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! OUMA PLEASE!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His bare feet getting colder and colder as he streight his grin as hard as possible. The chaos at the door haven't stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>It's been fun Saihara-chan! But I have to go now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Me</p><p>
  <strong>Goodbye my beloved detective. You're too good for this world.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beloved Detective</p><p>
  <strong>Ouma? OUMA!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door finally swung open by the force of a giant Gonta. Followed by crowded students. Kokichi grins at them when they finally catched their attention at where he is standing now.</p><p>With bare feet and a real note for them at the other side of the rail at where Kokichi is now. He brings up his exposed arms and hands and clapping them together.</p><p>"Happy birthday to me." His voice is loud and clear enough for all of them to hear. Not even a single tear found on his face, he laughs.</p><p>"Hahaha, awww guess I couldn't stay for some gifts from you guys." He spots a crying Saihara mutering a lot of "No" under his breath. Kokichi spins around playfully. Dangerously near the edge.</p><p>"Don't-" Momota takes a careful step toward the smiling boy.</p><p>"Oh! And told my manager at the bookshop down the street which I was working at that I couldn't come to work again, can't ya?" The woman needs better worker.</p><p>"I- No! Come down here and tell them yourself! I won't do it for you!" Yelled Momota, looking frustirated than ever.</p><p>"Hmp! Meanie! Oh well It's not matter anyway." A step further.</p><p>"No! It's do matter! Don't do this Ouma!" Akamatsu a.k.a the class rep desperately screams.</p><p>Kokichi ignores her as he continue speaking his last words, "Well, I've already said goodbye so I will say see you later instead."</p><p>"I'm sorry! I should have notice this from the start since I'm the closest to you! Ouma please don't" Saihara's sobs hurts his heart so he won't be staying anymore later to see that.</p><p>He take a final look at the detective who seems to ready to follow him to the side. Kokichi hopes his classmates will be fast enough to hold Saihara back before he really follow the boy.</p><p>"I LOVE YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, OUMA!" </p><p>Still grinning, Kokichi takes a last step backward. The next thing he knew is the horrid face of Saihara when he starts to fall. The pannicking boy was being held back by his classmate to stop him from jumping to Kokichi. "<strong>NO!!!</strong>"</p><p>Kokichi closes his eyes and let the gravity bring him to his mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OwO bad ending? Feel good? Did I succesfully taking your tears?<br/>Sorry not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OwO bad ending? Feel good? Did I succesfully taking your tears?<br/>Sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>